gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider
GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (aka Gundam X Divider, X Divider) is a custom modified version of a GX-9900 Gundam X in the After War Gundam X. It is initially piloted by Garrod Ran, but is later piloted by Jamil Neate after Garrod traded-up for GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam X Divider was developed from Gundam X by Kid Salsamille. The unit suffered a devastating defeat against the Bertigo and the majority of its equipment was heavily damaged beyond repair. Kid decided it was a good opportunity to give Gundam X a make-over, using a collection of spare parts as well as salvaged equipment he collected over the years. After he completed all major repairs and enhancements, he re-dubbed it as GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider, after its new shield. The only weapons Gundam X Divider kept was the fixed armament of its Vulcan cannons mounted in its torso, but the rest of its armaments were destroyed or replaced following its battle with the Bertigo. The destroyed Satellite Cannon was replaced with an X-shaped flight pack which allowed for storage of two beam sabers, pylons for extended flight capabilities (extending flight time to over 12 hours), and a storage attachment for its new Divider Shield. To replace the destroyed buster rifle and shield of the Gundam X, Kid Salsamille used a pair of battleship-grade beam machine guns. This gave the the X Divider a higher rate of fire, as well as a more powerful rifle. An experimental shield, the Divider, was purchased by Kid and left in his stockpile of spare parts; it was put into use for the X Divider. The shield could be mounted to the back of the Gundam and its thrusters used for flight, the Divider can be hand-held for the same purpose; it can be used for horizontal trust to propel itself while shielding at the same time. The shield can also opened to reveal 18 fire linked beam guns, called a "Beam Harmonica". For unexplained reasons, in all of Kid's capabilities as an MS engineer, he never reverse engineer the Flash System nor tried to recreate the Satellite Cannon when he had access to MS manufacturing facilities; its presumed he either never had the knowledge to do so or didn't have the parts to resurrect its destroyed systems. The control console of the Gundam X Divider remained unchanged in the unit, requiring it to be piloted with a G-Controller. This however was changed later as Garrod Ran went to pilot the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. The control console was changed to a standard console and became the personal mobile suit of Jamil Neate. Overall, while not as powerful as it was with its Satellite Cannon, Gundam X Divider is still a formidable unit in battle. Armaments ;*Divider (Beam Harmonica) :A shield that functions as a ranged weapon. Replaces the satellite cannon of the original X. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the X Divider great speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six three shot beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the cannons. The X Divider can enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider Shield to the back. ;*Large Beam Sword :A high power beam sword made by recycling the energy condenser system of the destroyed Satellite Cannon. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Two barrels give this weapon a high firing rate. Other than that, the Beam Machine Gun can fire charged shots. ;*Breast Vulcan :A series of four vulcan guns mounted on the chest. Are used effectively in close combat, and used to intimidate and stop the enemy at mid range. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A weapon capable of firing explosive rockets or a wide variety of other ammunition's. History Developed from the half destroyed GX-9900 Gundam X, the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider was the personal mobile suit of Garrod Ran and was used to bring down the MAN-003 Patulia. The Gundam X Divider was later used by Jamil Neate for a brief time in the Sea of Lorelie, where its Flash System was used to summon a group of FX-9900 GX-Bits to combat New United Nations Earth mobile suits. Jamil then used the Flash System in order to have the GX-Bits destroy themselves. The Gundam X Divider was turned over to Jamil Neate after Garrod Ran acquired the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. It served as his personal mobile suit till after the 8th Space War. Picture Gallery Gx-9900-dv-backpack.jpg|Backpack Gx-9900-dv-beammachinegun.jpg|Beam Machine Gun Gx-9900-dv-divider.jpg|Divider Shield (Harmonica Cannon) Gx-9900-dv-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka Gunpla HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider.jpg|HG 1/144 - GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider Notes & Trivia Articles & References External Links *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider on MAHQ.net *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider on Wikipedia.org